


Ici, avec vous

by barricadebutts



Category: Les Mis - Fandom, Les Miserables, les miserables (book)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebutts/pseuds/barricadebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au<br/>A short little ficlet in which Courfeyrac and Jehan have a lovely little time in the middle of winter sitting on a park bench with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ici, avec vous

**Author's Note:**

> So I was completely overcome with feels for basically every ship in Les Mis, so I decided to start with these two. c:

     Courfeyrac somewhat skillfully balanced the coffee tray in one hand and while clutching a bag of various pastries in the other as he walked out of the corner coffee shop. The harsh winter winds tugged at his coat as he walked across the ancient cobble-stoned street towards a guy who had a multicolored scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck, red fingerless gloves, and a light red toboggan covering his longish hair.

     Jehan glanced up from his poetry notebook as Courfeyrac placed the coffee tray and bag of goodies down on the bench beside him. Jehan pulled a pastry out of the bag and proceeded to smile warmly at the auburn haired man as he took his bag off of his shoulder. “Which one?” he asked casually as he folded his notebook closed.

     “The one closest to you, I think. Be careful though, it’s still hot,” Courfeyrac warned as he plopped down beside the little poet, in turn pulling him so that Jehan was practically on his lap, feet facing the end of the bench. He ignored the warning however, and took a gulp of the steaming vanilla latte.

     As soon as the coffee had made its way down his throat though, a strangled choking sound came from his mouth. “I did warn you didn’t, I?” Courfeyrac teased while he took his own pastry out of the bag.

     “Yeah, well…” Jehan began but lost his train of thought when Courfeyrac draped his free arm across his boyfriend’s abdomen. Jehan gripped Courf’s hand in his free one and exhaled sharply. “ _Christ_ , Courfeyrac! Your hands are _freezing,_ why don’t you have gloves on?”

     Courfeyrac looked at Jehan who had twisted himself almost in half so he could look at him in the face. “I don’t know. They’re probably in my room under a textbook or something. Besides, I didn’t think we’d be lounging around in thirty degree weather so I didn’t think to bring them,” he finished with a smile. Deciding he would chance a sip of his own coffee, Courfeyrac let a little touch his tongue and recoiled in mild pain.

     Jehan looked consolingly over at Courf. “Maybe you could put your hands in your mouth and the ice forming on them will make you feel better.” He chuckled to himself while he turned back around to rest his back on Courfeyrac’s shoulder.

     Throwing a mocking smile at his back, he put his coffee down on the bench next to him and pressed his hand to Jehan’s cheek. Startled, Jehan yelped in surprise, sending his coffee splashing onto his pants. Courfeyrac broke into laughter as the little poet tried to jump off of the bench, but failed to when Courf wrapped both of his hands around his waist and pulled him back towards him. He planted a soft kiss on Jehan’s cheek where his hand had just been.

“There, better?” Courfeyrac asked with his head now resting on Jehan’s shoulder.

Jehan could feel himself melting against the taller man and turned his head again so he could see him again. “Much,” he replied back, placing a kiss on the corner of Courfeyrac’s mouth.


End file.
